


Well, Tough

by taxga



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxga/pseuds/taxga
Summary: Flaming red hair, sharp golden eyes, and a scar that serves as a reminder. Messy ebony hair, piercing sapphire orbs, and a locked up heart. 
In the past, Fate has not been their friend. However, this time, Fate and destiny might, just might, be their allies. In spite of that, opening up to each will not be as simple as they might've thought, considering their hearts of ice. 
Monsters of the past begin to haunt Akane, driving her into deep troubles and unintentionally dragging Gareki into them. Will Fate and destiny really fulfill their role as allies or will it become a situation of "Anyone can betray anyone"?





	1. Flashback

 

Fire So much fire.

Flames surround me and yet I stand there, motionless. My empty eyes stare unto the limbless, still bodies beneath me. Inside of me, a storm of grief and fury rages on.

This is the third time. Third time. The third time my family slipped so easily from my hands. The third time I was left physically unharmed. Except, this time, my right eye bleeds, blinding my vision. I'll definitely go blind in my right eye.

A growl from behind alerts me, making me forget momentarily about my blazing pain. Ghoul-like eyes drill its gaze into my soul, it seems. Varuga. These beasts hunt, kill, and consume. And this one's been tracking me almost my whole life.

"Where does it hurt most?" It drawls in a sing-song voice. "Tell me," It sounds like nails on a chalkboard. "tell me so I can hear your screams!" A demented hand shoots right at me and I shut my eyes, prepared for my excruciating death.

•••

Someone shaking my shoulder and saying my name repeatedly snaps me out of my nightmare. I wake up, gasping and drenched in sweat, the organ in my chest thrashing about wildily.

"Akane?" A hand touches my shoulder and I, out of habit, whack it away. Guess I'm still in dream-mode. "Akane, what's wrong?" My roommate's voice finally becomes clear to me.

"Haruka..." I meet her worried teal eyes and sigh heavily. "Just another nightmare. Go back to sleep." She eyes me for a second and nods, climbing back into her own bed. After I've made sure she's fast asleep, I make my way into the bathroom that we share. The bathroom has a small window beside the bathtub. The moon hangs in the midnight sky, a silver crescent, illuminating Kuronomei high with its magnificent brilliance.

Ripping my gaze away from the moon, I focus on my reflection in the mirror. I reach back, my thumb and index finger pulling at the knot. My eyepatch falls, revealing the hideous scar. A pink puckered disfigurement covers my right eye, toughned by the wind, grit, and years...a permenant reminder.

I've had that nightmare ever since I turned fifteen. My right eye always, without fail, begins to hurt me after I wake up. It's like someone digging a knife into my eyeball and rubbing salt over the wound. Painful but I've gotten used to it.

I return to the shared bedroom and lie on the covers, refusing to close my eyes. I don't get much sleep after the nightmare; I'm too scared. The crimson eyes that seemed to devour me whole, the sharp teeth that threaten to rip my limbs apart.

Smacking my palms over my face, I scold myself. How am I supposed to fight a Varuga if I'm too frightnened to face one in my own dreams? For the love of God, you're training to kill those beasts, Akane! I remove my hand of my face and keep one on my right eye. No one will ever see it and no one will ever do.


	2. The Raven-Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akane is traumatized; gareki saves her

_WHOOSH_

I duck the incoming punch and grab the arm, twisting it and shoving the dummy beneath me. My fingers curl around the neck, preventing it from moving. The figure withers for five seconds and stops, returning to its robot form. 

"Good job, Akane." Sayuri, the instructor, approaches me with a clipboard in hand.

I remove my hand from the robot's nape, nodding."Thanks."

She checks me off, saying, "Your partner is Gareki." Jerking her chin behind her, I follow the action. A boy, about my age, with black hair and startling blue eyes. He's talking with a tall boy with blond hair and glasses; Shishi, a slacker. Sayuri assigns them both their partners and moves on. Gareki looks over his shoulder and his eyes meet mine. Shishi says something to him and Gareki reddens, smacking his friend on the shoulder.

Probably something preverted. Not that I care.

I heave myself of the figure as Gareki walks over to me. I notice that he has goggles that sweep his bangs off his face. He's pretty attractive, I must say.  

"Akane, huh?" Gareki's smile is lopsided. It suits him. 

Akane, focus. 

In return, I smirk. "Let's hope you don't betray me." 

His smile immediately vanishes. Well, crap. I said something that I shouldn't have. Everyone at Kuronomei had a run-in with a Varuga. It's safe to assume his is pretty recent. 

After the instuctors get our attention, they divert it to a big machine. "We'll start with the basics."Big arm-like objects appear out of a slot in the wall. "Move, so the Valterou doesn't come in contact with you. Also, make sure that your partner doesn't get caught, too. START!"

Without any warning, the machines immediately zoom in our directions. I freeze,  the scenery changing. Instead, that demented arm from my dream replaces the mechanical arm. But, it multiplies. Sharp claws threaten to shred my face. 

"AKANE!" All of a sudden, I find myself flying in the air, arms around me. I land on my back. Black hair brushes my cheek and angry eyes meet my wide ones. 

"Wha-"

"You're supposed to _move_ , Akane!" Gareki snaps.

I blink repeatedly; I'm back in the training room. No Varugas, no predators. 

"I-" My eyes-eye, I must say-catches sight of an incoming arm.

On your feet.

I push Gareki out of the way, sliding to the other side of the room myself.

"Similar Varuga speed and similar Varuga build." Gareki notes.

"No way, Sherlock."

He casts me an annoyed glance and I pretend I didn't see that. "Well, you're welcome for saving your life, I guess." He scoffs.

"Hey, that's-"

Gareki grabs the back of my neck, forcing me to hunch down.  
"Listen up. The instructors are also marking us on our communication skills. So unless you wanna fail this course, I suggest you stop arguing with me pointlessly."

I look at him, deadpan. "Um."

He notices my look. "What?"

"I'm not the only one who's 'arguing pointlessly.'"

Gareki looks like he wants to feed me to those claws. I break eye contact and say, "Incoming!"  
We both seperate, landing efficiently on our feet.

Within the half an hour of dodging, running, saving my partner, I discovered that working with someone is a pain in the ass. Why the hell would I want to work with someone that will probably mess up my plan, wind us in deep trouble, and eventually kill us because of their recklessness?


End file.
